The World Wide Web includes a network of servers on the Internet, each of which is associated with one or more HTML (Hypertext Markup Language) pages. The HTML pages associated with a server provide information and hypertext links to other documents on that and (usually) other servers. Servers communicate with clients by using the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP). The servers listen for requests from clients for their HTML pages, and are therefore often referred to as "listeners".
Users of the World Wide Web use a client program, referred to as a browser, to request, decode and display information from listeners. When the user of a browser selects a link on an HTML page, the browser that is displaying the page sends a request over the Internet to the listener associated with the Universal Resource Locator (URL) specified in the link. In response to the request, the listener transmits the requested information to the browser that issued the request. The browser receives the information, presents the received information to the user, and awaits the next user request.
Traditionally, the information stored on listeners is in the form of static HTML pages. Static HTML pages are created and stored at the listener prior to a request from a web browser. In response to a request, a static HTML page is merely read from storage and transmitted to the requesting browser. Currently, there is a trend to develop listeners that respond to browser requests by performing dynamic operations. For example, a listener may respond to a request by issuing a query to a database, dynamically constructing a web page containing the results of the query, and transmitting the dynamically constructed HTML page to the requesting browser. To perform dynamic operations, the functionality of the listener must be enhanced or augmented. Various approaches have been developed for extending listeners to support dynamic operations.
One of the major characteristics of the web is that it provides a stateless environment. That is, HTTP communicates information on a message-by-message basis without any mechanism for designating relationships between messages. This means that a process servicing a current request cannot determine whether the current request came from the same client as a previous request. In addition, the servicing process cannot determine how or if the current request relates to a previous request.
A disadvantage with using a stateless environment is that it is difficult to process multiple-request transactions. A multiple-request transaction is a set of operations that (1) are specified in more than one request, and (2) must be performed as an atomic unit of work. For example, a multiple-request transaction could consist of three separate operations, such as buying stock item A, selling stock item B and updating the inventory to reflect the number of stock items on hand. Each of these three operations may be specified in a separate request, but each operation should only be performed if all three operations can be performed. In order to properly determine that buying stock item A, selling stock item B and updating the inventory are from the same single transaction requires that transaction state information be retained by the servicing process that receives the three requests.
One possible solution to the stateless problem is to spawn a servicing process for each request-issuing source (each "client"). Each time a request from a client is received, the same servicing process is called upon to process the request. Because the same process is invoked for a given client, the transaction state information for a particular transaction can be maintained by the associated servicing process, thus allowing for the processing of multiple-request transactions.
This solution has significant drawbacks, however. First, maintaining a separate servicing process for each client is wasteful since most clients do not continually make requests to the servicing process. Between client requests, the servicing process simply waits, consuming system resources, without performing any work. A second drawback with this solution is that it is non-scalable. If a servicing process is spawned and maintained for each client, system resources would quickly be consumed, even for a relatively small number of clients. Therefore, spawning a servicing process for each client is not a viable solution for large scale systems.
A second possible solution is to require each servicing process to maintain the current state of the transactions that it is currently processing. By maintaining transaction state information, each servicing process can ensure that multiple-request transactions are processed correctly. However, a drawback associated with requiring each servicing process to maintain transaction state information is that puts a burden on the developer of each servicing process to write extra code in order to maintain the required transaction state information H.
Based on the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a mechanism for processing multiple-request transactions in a stateless environment that does not require a servicing process to maintain transaction state information.